This proposal outlines a program to train physician scientists and Ph.D. scientists in genetic/genomic approaches to lung disease. The program builds on the substantial resources in this area at the University of Pennsylvania (Penn). These include the following: the recently established Center for Applied Genomics;the recently established Center for Genetic Analysis of Complex Traits;the Penn Genomics Institute;Penn Center for Bioinformatics;Institute for Translational Medicine;the recently funded Clinical and Translational Science Award;the Center for Sleep and Respiratory Neurobiology;the vibrant research programs of the Pulmonary, Allergy and Critical Care Division at the Hospital of the University of Pennsylvania;and the Pulmonary Division at the Children's Hospital of Philadelphia. The program is a joint one between the School of Medicine at Penn and the Children's Hospital of Philadelphia. The program is directed by an Executive Committee of Dr. Allan Pack (Principal Investigator), Dr. Steven Albelda, Dr. Jason Christie and Dr. Hakon Hakonarson. Faculty involved have expertise in a variety of lung diseases (obstructive sleep apnea, asthma, COPD, interstitial disease, lung cancer, sarcoidosis, lung transplantation) and for many of these diseases there are already DMA samples in a large well characterized patient populations facilitating the research of the trainees. The faculty also include individuals with methodological expertise from the areas of bioinfomatics, genetic epidemiology and statistical genetics. The proposed program for each trainee is flexible and will be based on the trainee's previous educational experience. It will involve a core curriculum of courses, elective courses, laboratory rotations and a mentored research project. A new specific track for genetic/genomic approaches is being established as part of the recently created Master's in Translational Research program. It is envisaged that during the support provided by this K12 award, trainees would apply for their own K/R award. The program is designed to be state of the art and to train the diverse scientific workforce that is required for the interdisciplinary teams of the future. (End of Abstract)